


【网剧SCI】【瞳耀】酒色误人

by lemontower



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sci谜案集, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemontower/pseuds/lemontower
Summary: 关于三杯酒和他们之间的进展





	【网剧SCI】【瞳耀】酒色误人

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 年龄操作，大猫小白  
> ※ 非典型play注意，有非常青涩的白sir  
> ※ 尝试每篇文都换种写法

【第一杯酒】

展耀猛地从床上坐起来，目瞪口呆地看着身边的人，终于忍不住几近惊恐地问：“你——你成年了没有？”

果然酒色误人，色令智昏。

展耀其实很少去Gay吧，他嫌吵、嫌脏、嫌人多，而且平素又忙，顶多去吧台坐坐，而且只喝柠檬水。  
结果昨天多喝了两杯酒，今早就发现自己跟人滚上了床。倒不是说他对此有意见，只是——  
“你几岁了你？身份证拿出来我看看。”

“我都快十九了！”小孩涨红了脸，“进酒吧还能未成年吗，昨儿房还是我开得呢。”  
得，才十八，刚成年的小朋友。展博士一把捂住脸，满心都是带坏小孩的愧疚感。  
“你干嘛，看不起我？都说我成年了——我大学都毕业了！”结果还刺伤了人家敏感的自尊心。  
展耀似笑非笑地瞅了小孩一眼：“这么厉害，那可真不错。学习能力这么强，怎么技术这么差劲，昨天第一次啊？”  
小孩顿时闭上了嘴，这下何止是脸，整个人都红起来了。

……还真是个处。  
展耀几乎忍不住要叹气了，昨天酒上头怎么就没把持住，干了这么一言难尽的事呢。

不过话又说回来。  
坏事既然做了，不妨就做到尽。  
他撑起身，在小孩下巴上咬了一口，手指则不紧不慢地向下游去，只稍微一揉捏，就感到有东西滚烫地涨大起来。  
哎呦，这尺寸……展耀想了一下今天的行程，顿时熄了快速来一次的心思，真要搞起来他恐怕会腰酸整上午。可是就这么算了他又觉得可惜得很……  
他若有所思地看着小孩尚还青涩却掩饰不住俊朗的眉眼，像是被诱惑了一般缓缓滑下身子。

 

“唔！”小孩吓得往后一缩，随即因为过于刺激的触感语不成调，“你怎么……啊……”  
展耀直接给了他一个深喉。  
从顶部到根部每一寸都被紧密包裹着吮吸而过，口腔细腻的触感和微凉的温度仿佛烟花一般平地炸起，瞬间蹿升到大脑激起一阵轰鸣。  
他从来不知道，原来这种事可以爽到这种程度。

展耀其实很少做这种事，对他来说毫无快感不说，也觉得恶心。原本只是想稍微撩拨一下，偏生鬼使神差地——目光从那线条漂亮的肌肉流连而过时就有些移不开，被胸肌绷紧的衬衣和汗水蒸腾出的、混合着浅淡的肥皂清香、男生特有的微妙气息，那种无需言语就喷薄而出的荷尔蒙的感觉……  
他忽然觉得自己好像也有点难耐起来。

小孩已经快要不行了，他的呼吸愈发急促，仿佛一根绷紧到快要断裂的弦，细密的汗水顺着额角慢慢汇聚成一颗，随着一声颤抖的低吟滑落，从脸颊到脖颈，留下一条晶亮的水迹。

“叫什么名字？”展耀在吞吐间含混地问。  
小孩根本顾不上回应，只拼命喘息着，直到被牙尖戏弄地磕了一下才又委屈又急切地从牙缝里逼出几个破碎的字：“白……白羽瞳……”

白羽瞳哪里还有空多说话，这种过分激烈的快感让他除了那一处外根本无暇他顾。  
那个人看上去比他大了七八岁的样子，在酒吧里只是坐着就宁静却耀眼，令人窒息的英俊，沉稳的自信一望即知。竟就这么跪在他胯间，以一个绝对臣服的姿态，神情却如此游刃有余。  
展耀深深含住他的东西，缓缓抬起眼睛看向他。那眼睛乌黑乌黑，泛着潋滟的水光，眼角挂着一抹薄红；也就是因为展耀生来就那样白润，才衬得那薄红也如此惊心动魄，这红又衬得人更白到发光。  
白羽瞳被这眼看得头皮一麻，之间的艳色甚至令他不敢直撄。  
偏生展耀还不肯放过他，从喉咙里沙哑地缠绵出他的半个名字，混着细微的水声和弥漫的情欲，轻柔地舔舐后突然重重的一记吮吸！

白羽瞳尖叫起来，只觉得强烈到失控的可怕快感从下身盘旋而上冲刷过四肢百骸再将他灭顶，翻涌着击溃所有神智。  
过了好一会，隐约听到那人渐远的脚步和漱口的水声，白羽瞳还沉浸在余韵中闭着眼睛拼命喘息。

展耀走回床边，若无其事地抹去脸颊上溅到的白斑，看看整个人都爽懵了到现在还没缓过劲的白羽瞳，伸出食指在他眼角刮了刮。  
“怎么还哭了？”他含着笑说，“不知道的还以为我是当真咬了你一口呢。”  
白羽瞳茫然地摸摸自己的脸，才发觉不知不觉间，他竟然哭得一塌糊涂。

展耀微微动了一下，他有点忍不住想货真价实地来一次了，可是看看手表，不得不无奈地放弃：“我得走了，白羽瞳是吧，希望下次还能见到你。”  
“等等！”白羽瞳挣扎着撑起身子，“你叫什么名字？”  
展耀握着门把手，给了他一个漫不经心的笑：“下次见到就告诉你。”  
“喂！”

白羽瞳不甘心地瞪着合拢的门。从始至终，那个人都太过从容。  
如果下次遇到……如果下次……  
他出神地想了好一会儿，直到被一个气急败坏的电话唤醒。

 

“第一天报道就差点迟到你想什么呢！”师兄恶狠狠地抓住白羽瞳的手臂向前拖去。  
白羽瞳倒是一点都不怕他：“这不是没迟到吗，我时间掐得多精准啊！”  
“闭嘴，我先带你去见组长——啊，包sir早！”

一个中年男子颇和气地冲他们点点头：“嗯，这就是你们组长之前跟我夸过的新人吧，果然年轻人就是有活力。”  
可是——可白羽瞳的注意力完全被他身后那个深蓝的身影吸引住了。  
像是注意到了，包局略微疑惑地问：“怎么，你们认识？”

“不，第一天认识。”展耀迎上白羽瞳的目光，意味深长地冲他伸出了手，“我是心理系老师，现借调到警务署的心理研究室。”  
“白羽瞳，重案组新人，报道第一天。”白羽瞳露出一个飞扬的笑，“这也算下次了吧，还不告诉我吗？”  
“展耀，你叫我展哥好了。”展耀扬起眉毛，似笑非笑地从喉咙里沙哑地缠绵出他的半个名字，“小白。”

白羽瞳……白羽瞳脸又红了。

 

【第二杯酒】

丁家双胞胎曾说白羽瞳吃亏得很，长了张颇风流的脸，开豪车穿奢牌，脾气又爆，看着就像花花公子。偏偏家教甚严，本人从心理到生理都洁癖得厉害，烟酒不沾洁身自好，纯情兼且心软，生气起来多半自己闷一会就好了。活脱脱一个“枉担了虚名”。  
反倒是展耀，空顶着张纯良温柔好说话的脸，却自小主意正性子强，只有他给别人做主的份，想反过来说服他、操纵他实在难上加难。  
所以平素里两人有争执，最先妥协的永远都是白羽瞳。

可是，凡事总有例外。

 

雨如泼墨，把这仲夏的傍晚染做漆黑夜色。  
这场雨实在来得很急，如同这场突如其来的争吵，打得人浑身湿透，寒意如秋。

“白羽瞳！”展耀一把抓住他的袖子，急切地开口。  
白羽瞳顿了顿，只回头面无表情地看他。

展耀被这种冷淡的目光刺得手指微微一缩，强撑着抓紧了手中的布料，像是抓着唯一的希望。  
“……对不起，我不是那个意思。”他非常艰难地开口，绵密的雨幕遮掩了视线，他努力看向白羽瞳的脸，试图猜测：他还在生气吗？还是当真伤了心？  
可是白羽瞳依旧这样冷淡地看着他，神色莫测。

 

起因其实挺简单的。  
展耀去参加大学同学聚会，当年在院内他从来是风云人物，现在是警务署下心理研究室组长，因为太年轻在大学仅任讲师职务，不能说不够天之骄子，可毕竟工资只是中规中矩的高薪，和那些真正来钱快的活儿不能比。个中得失自有计较，却偏有几位自以为扬眉吐气压人一头了的同学，半含酸半炫耀地过来逼酒。  
他拿眼一扫就知道对方打了什么主意，却懒于用心。

“你就不能不搭理他们？”白羽瞳把醒酒汤往桌面上重重一顿。  
展耀烦躁地蜷在沙发上揉太阳穴，他头晕得厉害，胃部丝丝缕缕地开始痛，按照经验接下来一整天都不会消停；下堂课的PPT三修还没完成，研究室那里尚有新发的文件；家里父亲毫无商量就通知说要他去美国，想必下次见面又是顿好吵，白羽瞳还非要给他甩脸色看，被逼酒还是他自己的错了不成？  
带了醉意，心里烦，说话就没了准头，“我不搭理，那你去搭理他们啊？”  
“我去就我去，你这胃养了足足半年功夫好容易见点起色——”白羽瞳嘀咕着重端起碗，舀了一勺吹凉。  
“你去？你以为你算我谁啊。”展耀嗤笑。

勺子掉进碗里，传来清脆的一声响  
白羽瞳的表情仿佛猝不及防被人在胸口捅了一刀。

而直到摔门声和着一声轰然的雷鸣炸响，展耀才反应过来自己刚刚说了什么。

 

“放手。”白羽瞳很慢很慢地说，  
展耀茫然无措地看着他，一滴很大的雨珠啪地落在额头上，滑落在长得过分的睫毛颤颤巍巍地摇晃着。  
胸口一阵阵抽痛着，随着一次眨眼，雨水从睫毛上摔下来，沿着脸颊无可挽回地滑落。

他怔怔地松开了手，看着白羽瞳平静地整了整衣袖，转身没入那片牵天扯地的骤雨中。  
雨越下越大了。

 

“白羽瞳！”  
这声呼唤如同划破雨幕的闪电，带着洪水般压抑的感情。  
“对不起。”展耀的声音在发抖，这样的话他很少会说第二次，“是我错了。”  
他抖得那么厉害，让这句道歉听上去，几乎像是求救。

可那个白色的人影恍若未觉。  
他只走自己的路，一旦决定放下，身后的什么滔天巨浪也牵不动他的心。

展耀看着那个背影，身上一阵冷一阵热。  
他深深地吸了一口气，就算是求救，他也不会再开第三次口。  
转身，迈步，吐气。  
你看，只要下定了决心，也并没有那么难。  
白羽瞳不会回头，他也永远不会再去求第三次。  
他心里明白，从第一步踏出去，他们两个之间就再也没有了以后。

每踏一步，就有一把尖刀剜出一个鲜血淋漓的伤口，仿佛童话里的小美人鱼。可是小美人鱼是想要开口的，他却疲惫得恨不能从此将世界变成一幕哑剧。  
他向前走，越走越绝望，最终疼得不得不弯下腰来缓解那种撕裂的痛楚。

他不会去求第三次。  
可他是如此、如此的舍不得。

你说，一个人的原则能坚持到什么程度，一个人的底线又能退多远？  
他站在雨里，绝望得想哭。  
原来在那个人面前，曾经坚持的一切，都有了可以退让的理由。

他终于忍不住回头。

隔了几步远，连绵如雾的雨中，白羽瞳正站在他身后，神色仓惶，眼圈红得像兔子。  
“猫儿，我们不吵了好不好？”他几乎压不住声音里的哽咽，“五年了，我不想再继续这样模糊不清的关系了。”  
“求求你，我们做恋人吧，好不好？”

“哪有人……”展耀压住了颤抖的喉咙，眼眶一阵灼热，“哪有人告白是用求的。”

他想，还好我回了头。

 

白羽瞳不会知道，展耀的那个回头究竟包含着怎样的挣扎，又意味着何种程度的妥协和让步。  
就像展耀也不知道，连生人手都不愿碰的白羽瞳，当年是怎样莫名其妙地在酒吧被一个带了七分醉意的笑容迷晕了头，抛弃了所有曾认为坚不可摧的习惯。

 

毕竟，凡事总有例外。

 

 

【第三杯酒】

展耀鞠起一捧水泼在脸上。  
他的腿还有点发抖，酸软得撑不住体重，只好抓着洗手台做支点。  
他那白得透明的肩背上遍布着星星点点的红痕，大腿上有暧昧的水痕，显然刚刚从一场欢爱中脱身，看上去令人口干舌燥。

“白羽瞳你！”展耀惊喘一声，被突然从背后按倒在冰凉的陶瓷上，一根火热的东西借着之前留下的体液顺畅地捅了进来，咬牙切齿地骂到，“都三次了还要再来，你今天够没够了？”  
“没够，说好了做到我尽兴为止。”白羽瞳欢欢喜喜地在他颈窝亲了一口，慢条斯理地抽送起来。  
“你……多灌了两杯黄汤……啊……就发疯！”展耀实在是累得受不住，没顶几下就连站都站不稳，顺着洗手台直往下滑，被白羽瞳捞着腰提起来按住。  
“我哪有喝多少。”白羽瞳喊起冤来，下身的动作却一刻没停。

被反复蹂躏了无数次的躯体承受不住一场又一场的性爱，他在这天旋地转的摇晃中颤抖着呜咽。

白羽瞳是真有点醉了，往常再怎么想要，真把展耀搞成这幅气息奄奄的样子他哪还下得去手？  
偏生酒精抹掉了他仅存的自制力，只留下本能一般的渴望。

“白羽瞳我都三十五岁了……”展耀已经有点叫不出来了，整个人软成滩水，在连续的撞击中破碎而微弱地骂到，“你还当我……嗯啊……别，别……还当我十八啊？你搞死我算了……”  
“三十五而已，你年纪越大越有味道，我哪忍得住。”白羽瞳沿着他的蝴蝶骨一路吻下去，含混地说，“你就当我还十八吧。”  
“我……巴不得你十八呢，能被我直接口到掉眼泪。”而且直到现在抵抗力也没有强多少，完全是仗着体力和身材好的纯情耗子。

白羽瞳显然不怎么欣赏展耀的回嘴。

“啊！”不知道白羽瞳做了什么，浴室里突然拔高的声音已经接近惨叫了，“白羽瞳你敢！不行啊啊啊真得不行了快停……白……小白……啊啊啊啊！”  
展耀气得眼泪都快出来了，觉得自己真心是要被活生生折腾到死，明天小白醒酒了就得看见一具尸体挂在洗手台上。

“……别玩了……嗯……你怎么还……还不射？”他眼前一阵阵发黑，下身充满了可怕的酸麻感，  
“我哪舍得啊，你看你嘴上说着要死了要死了的，里头不还是吸得这么紧？做了这么多次也舍不得放开。”白羽瞳调笑到，好像连丝毫都疲倦都没有，只略微放慢了点速度，手指却缓缓游移到红肿的穴口边，蠢蠢欲动地打着转，“再添根手指够不够你爽，怎么这么浪？”  
身下的人低低地说了句什么。  
“说什么？”白羽瞳凑过去听。

他嗓子哑得只有微弱的气声：“又不是因为浪……”  
“那是因为什么？”白羽瞳很好心地停下动作等他说完。  
展耀慢慢睁开眼睛，他眼神完全涣散了，湿漉漉地映着灯光，却挣扎着看向白羽瞳的脸，苍白的唇弯出一个梦一般飘渺的浅笑，那一刻，白羽瞳忽然屏息——  
“傻子，因为操我的人是你啊。”

白羽瞳吃惊地看着那双迷蒙的黑眼睛，停顿片刻，双颊腾地烧了起来，一路红到了脖子。  
而他几乎瞬间就射了。

因为是你啊。  
因为就是这么喜欢你，因为想要让你更舒服，也因为是你才会让我这么动情。

 

白羽瞳满脸通红地站在那里，连手脚都不知道往哪里放。  
展耀倒像是完全不知道自己说了什么一样，半睡半醒地伸手示意白羽瞳抱他去洗澡。

简单的冲洗擦干后，白羽瞳捞起彻底散架的恋人抱到床上盖好被子，全程如同情窦初开的少年一样，压根不敢看展耀的脸。  
“你不睡吗……”展耀眼睛都睁不开了，迷迷糊糊地问。  
“我，我去——去收拾一下。”他居然又脸红了，一边说，一边不知摸到哪里去“收拾一下”了。

展耀唇角微微扬起。  
白羽瞳这种十年如一日的纯情，他要是还对付不了，多出来的这七岁是摆出来好看的吗？

呵，你展哥永远是你展哥。

END


End file.
